sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiforce RP - The Saurian Conspiracy
(Well, first time doing this, find me in the bloody alps.) Summary The Multiforce are in for the mystery of their lives, someone has been committing acts of theft involving dangerous technology. This 'Phantom Thief' as the media has labelled it seemed to have discovered a way to bypass even the toughest security and has declared the members of the Multiforce his or her next targets. Participants Saren (God help me.) Brudikai222 (What if I don't wanna help you?) Trisell Chronos (Tha's Blasphemy) Classicspace101 (praise the sun!) DeathstroketheHedgehog (generic parentheses joke) Silverknight01 (There was an old lady that swallowed a fly.. Oh. Wrong story) Involved Characters The MultiForce *Axel the Hedgehog *Rin *Isaac the Lost *Summer the Fox *Mars the Dire Wolf *Zazzy Mace * Mahdi the Weasel The Baddies Mister Clockwork ??? Start It was a calm and sunny day in that bloody space ship that the assembled members of the MultiForce cruised around in and nothing of any real importamce was going on.. Mars was flicking through the channels out of boredom, something he's been doing ever since he joined the superhero team. "Oi.. Rinnyyyy, where's the rest of the goonies?" Mars asked, lounging on a couch. With a bubbly pop, the red-and-orange-haired Identity poofed into the break room Mars lounged in. "The rest of the team?" Isaac walked in, he was wearing a fancy robe and his helmet. He took a sip of some coffee out his #1 sunbro mug. “Hey guys, what’s up?” He said in his usual cheery. He then sat down on couch. “So what’s up?” Rin could find Summer napping on top of the ship. She's been napping for a while, so she should wake up soon. As per usual Zazzy was creating some unholy food snack in the kitchen. Eventually skipping into the room with a hot bowl of.. Something in her hands. "Whas' everyone doooooing?" "Yes Rinny, the rest of the goonies.. Nothing good is on TV." Mars whined. "Outside of questioning why there isnt much on TV, nothing much Zazzy." Isaac said as he took another sip of his coffee. "They're all haaaaaangin' around, makin' stuff," Rin replied to Mars. "Summer's meditating on the roof! ... Or napping... one sec!" The Identity girl then stuck her head upward, teleporting it up to Summer's side as she called out "Hey Summer, are you meditating?!" Summer hopped up, the yelling scaring her awake for a moment. "What?! Am I late?!" Mahdi was in the computer room going over data from the multiforces' first battle. Axel was still in his room with the door locked in pure darkness. "Huh. Sounds Inturestang." Zazzy said through a mouthful of her snack. It looks like she mixed cottage cheese with some berries. The resulting appearance was rather.. chunky. "Anyone want some?" She offered. (Summoning Dank Lord Saren) Mars shook his head no, eventually settling upon a certain old timey british comedy movie by the name of Monty Python and the holy grail. "SO, who wants to do a chat with everybody to get to know each other, and whoooooo," Rin snatched the Summer, teleporting her to the break room, "wants to do some combat training?" Summer glanced around at everyone with a small yawn, waving at everyone. "Morning..." she asked, taking a whiff of Zazzy's breakfast as soon as she was teleported. “I already know Axel, Mahdi and Summer, but I would enjoy getting to know you all. Actually, where are Axel and Mahdi?” Isaac asked as he took another sip through his helmet. "Im over here!" Mahdi said waving his hand around the corner of the computer room. "Axel is in his room, he always closes himselff off from the world at 9 am he should be out at 2." "Can't say I'm really a team person.. But I could try to get to know you, just no hugs or I will find a way to shank you." <''' '''(State who the character is who is talking every time you edit.) “Ok then. I am Isaac the lost, champion of the sun. The “leader” of the multi force.” He said. “Hey Mahdi, get Axel out here so he can meet the new guys. And the others.” He shouted to Mahdi. Doodles turn ''' "Talk and fight huh? Well Okie." Zazzy noticed Summer, and gestured at her bowl. Silently asking if she wanted some. "Wait, Isaac's the leader?" Rin asked. "Everybody voted already?" "I don't think anyone chose a leader," Summer states, reaching over for some of the breakfast meal. "I'm fine with a conversation... or being used as a punching bag..." she mumbled this last part. "No one chose a leader..." Mahdi said walking to Axel's door. Axel's door slide open and he stepped out without saying anything. "Well i think until we choose then perhaps i should fill the role as leader." Isaac said as he drank more coffee. "Mars, I pretty much have some weirdly strong electrokinesis and green is not my natural fur color, it should be obvious I dyed it." Mars shrugged. "Same with my contacts, and I most certainly would like to spar I guess.." '''Doodler's turn. I'm gonna split some characters off soon to different sub-headings so people can do their own things. One will get the immediate response of Saren's prompt, and the other will pop up soon after. ~Trisell Zazzy just gave Summer her bowl, and pulled an apple out from her pocket to munch on. "Leader? I thought Rin was the leader.." She shrugged. "Says who?" Isaac said. "I am the one who can boost team moral." He then said and he lays back "Issac, just stop please." Mahdi said taking out his tablet. His drones circled around him after be pressed a button and a titan tron screen slid down slowly. "Hope you don't mind but I made a few modifications to the HQ. I constructed a name randomizer that will finally settle this leader dispute." "It's gunna land on Mahdi." Axel finally said something while sitting down. "Last night I heard that you were rig this thing to land on you." "What pffft no I would never..-" Mahdi fell silent when Axel used his vector control to flick a fork into the glass of the titan tron. He backed out of the room embarrassed. "I'll fix the titan tron." he said before completely leaving the room. Summer sighed at the leadership argument, continuing to eat her meal. "This whole 'chatting' thing isn't seeming to work out well, Rin," she says, half-joking. Mars glanced at Axel. "Huh, Vectors? Neat.. I know someone who can do that too." "Oooooookay," Rin rubbed her hands together. "Well I've found stuff for us to do. Isaac, Zaaaaaazzy, Summer... and... Axel! Can you guys go to the teleporter room? There's a mobius with bad stuff happening. I set up a little summary thing for what you guys gotta deal with." With that, the named individuals were immediately teleported to the teleporter room. A screen showing a particular mobius they were going to be sent to with a summarized statement for them to read. First responders (Zazzy, Axel, Isaac, and Summer) (Last in the category name, first to respond :D) Summer glanced around, almost choking on her food. "...I've been spontaneously teleported so many times, you'd think I'd be used to it by now." Zazzy was skimming through the summary on screen. She was rocking back and forth on her boots as she did so. "I didn't even eat food yet...." Axel complained. The Summary read as follows. : The world is modern. No known intentional cause. It appears to be an earthquake that is taking out a city beach side. The water remains mostly unaffected but large waves are possible. Keep the people away from unsafe locations and investigate the cause of the earthquake. The message ended there. "Doesn't seem too hard," Summer states. "Search and rescue will be our priority before we worry about investigation." "Couldnt you just beam us down instead of to the teleporter room?" Isaac said as he sounded miffed Zazzy nodded with verve. "People-saving! We can do that." She grinned. Axel yawned. "Maybe we'll see a food truck or something on the way." "Off to adventure! I cannot wait to see what today has i store"Isaac said "Beam us down Rinny!" The group was teleported to an open section of the city, a square where most people were starting to scatter. The rumbling was coming from behind them, toward a mountain range near the city's borders. Summer began floating up over to the beach. "Waves can hit fast with little warning... I'm checking that area first. “I shall look at the city border” Isaac said as he pulled out his sword and shield and walked that way. Zaz decided to scan the area for possible bystanders that might need help. "Don't go too far, Isaac!" She called to the guy. Axel just sat on the beach. He focused his mantra, connecting with nature to try and find a source of the earthquakes. The civilians were running away from buildings for the most part, but some were staying indoors, and one of these populated four-story buildings was starting to crack and tilt. The water's were going rapidly back and forth but thankfully no large wages yet. Axel could sense the cracks getting closer into the mountains. Some kind of ringing started up, like a metal barrier inside. HQ shopping Rin turned to the remaining people there, that being Mars and Mahdi. "Aaaand I wanna get your guys' help to make the base look cooler, and shop for things and decide what else we need and... stuff." Mars blinked. "Interior home decorating..?" He inquired as a shadow crossed his eyes. "Heeheheheh.. HAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Mars suddenly let out an outright diabolical laugh. "I'd love to help with that~" "Yeah I'll help once I'm done fixing the titan tron." Mahdi grabbed one of his taser drones out the air and used it as a screw driver removing the panel that held the glass. " Drone Y-7-3-2 run a malfunction scan while I get my tools." The drone beeped several times as a blue light flickered down the titan tron. "... What is that again?" Rin asked, pointing to the titan tron. "Its a titan tron, just think of it as a giant tv. " Mahdi said putting down a bag of tools. "Drone Y-7-2-3 whats the malfunction?" "The the video card is damaged, several wires are cut and a fork that Axel chucked is lodged deep within holographic box." The drone said in a little squeaky robotic voice. "You want me to remove the fork?" Mars asked. "Sure but be careful not to to damage the holographic box further." Mahdi replied then started to work on the video card. "... Okay well when you're done, I want a list of what you guys wanna add to this," Rin noted, standing in wait. Mars placed a hand on thd box and started magnetizing the fork to the palm of his hand. The fork came out with ease and Mahdi put the video card back in. He then took the holographic box and threw it off to the side. "Mar go down to the generator room and turn it off. I don't wanna get electrocuted once I put the Holographic box back in and connect the wires." "Hold on, that's my generator room," Rin protested. "That and it's not electricity-based." "Listen to Nurse Rinny .3." Category:Private Roleplay